The present invention relates to a vehicle console and particularly one which has movable and removable storage units.
Many vehicles include storage consoles for the convenience of the vehicle operator and/or passengers. Vehicles, such as minivans, sport utility vehicles, and automobiles, typically have bucket seats with space therebetween for allowing the convenient mounting of such consoles. Consoles typically include cup holders, compartments, storage trays, and the like for use by vehicle occupants. Some consoles, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat, Nos. 5,338,081 and 5,085,481, include a variety of such features and may be removable from the vehicle floor itself. The console of the present invention provides improved features allowing for additional flexibility in the storage of items as well as providing removable storage, and the console itself can be removably mounted to a vehicle floor.
Consoles embodying the present invention include a housing which defines a central storage area which is selectively enclosed by first and second sliding covers which move between a closed position adjacent one another to an open position distal from one another for gaining access to the central storage area. In one embodiment of the invention, the console includes a removable storage container which can be fitted under the sliding covers and removed from the console and vehicle for carrying to a remote location. In other embodiments of the invention, the sliding covers include storage systems, such as a tray, a storage/trash bin, cup holders, and the like. The sliding covers include a positive latch to prevent their inadvertent movement.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, sliding trays are pivotally coupled to pivoted end walls of the console housing and include guide rods captively held within guide tracks formed in the housing for controlling the movement of the sliding trays. A spring-loaded latch is provided for both trays, which allow the trays to be releasably latched for movement between positions selected by passengers or the vehicle operator in front of or behind the console. In a preferred embodiment of the invention also, the console housing is removably mounted to a vehicle floor utilizing a latch assembly so that the entire console can be removed from the vehicle if desired.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description thereof together with reference to the accompanying drawings.